This project involves further research, development, and preparation for implementation of new observational systems for assessing and monitoring staff and patient functioning with adult populations in mental institutions, mental health centers, and community residential facilities. These systems have already demonstrated greater accuracy, sensitivity, and utility for both program evaluation and day-to-day clinical treatment than other methods in a long-term comparative treatment study. The current focus is on the preparation for widespread adaptation of these systems in the mental health field. This work will include the development and evaluation of training packages to be used for training observers, elsewhere, and the collection of normative data over differing populations of patients and staff. Complex statistical analyses will be performed to determine the strengths and limitations of the systems, and to provide specific recommendations on how others can implement the systems for their own purposes. Upon completing the data collection and analyses, the systems will be implemented at a host institution to serve as a demonstration of their ongoing utilization. Once the systems are implemented, a treatment program which is documented to be virtually 100% effective may also be utilized. In conjunction with this phase of the current project, our professional staff will travel to interested institutions to provide further information on the technology, to make arrangements for visits to the demonstration units, and to discuss plans and requirements for possible implementation.